


i forgot my name again (i think that's something worth remembering)

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: he woke up in a bed. it was warm and cosy, and he snuggled down further into the blankets. he'd love to just go to sleep and forget about the morning. a second passed. he bolted upright. what was his name? how old was he? where was he?or, a memory book can only help if you remember it
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	i forgot my name again (i think that's something worth remembering)

**Author's Note:**

> CW: memory loss, slight panic, ranboo considering himself and 'eldritch horror,' reference to dream's manipulation

he woke up in a bed. it was warm and cosy, and he snuggled down further into the blankets. he'd love to just go to sleep and forget about the morning. a second passed. he bolted upright. what was his name? how old was he? where was he?

okay, okay, deep breaths, he'd take this one step and one question at a time.

_what was his name?_

try as he might, the boy (he remembered he was a boy, remembered he was a he, but what else was there to remember?) could not recall what he was named, so he gave up.

_how old was he?_

there was a mirror in this place, right? he could remember from that? he probably just had to find a bathroom. where was that again?

after a bit of fumbling around, he managed to find a bathroom. looking in the mirror he couldn't help the horrified gasp that left his lips.

his skin was a velvety black on one side, and a snowy white on the other, unevenly split down the middle. one of his eyes glowed a ruby red, while the other one was neon green. his hair was split to match his different skin tones, and two pointed ears could be seen poking through them. he could vaguely see a whispy tail behind him in his reflection.

screw his previous questions, _what was he?_ the way he would describe himself was probably an eldritch horror. he wondered if he could go outside, and ask for assistance, but looking at himself, he thought better of it. nobody would want to talk to a monster after all.

in the back of his mind, he could hear a voice calling, the words community house standing out to him, but the sentences remained mostly inaudible. he wondered why the words made him shiver and painted a picture of a smiley face in the back of his mind.

then again, he wondered a lot, about many different things.

he didn't notice a small book laying on the chest to his right, the letters 'memory book' splayed across it.


End file.
